Soft Memories
by PoisonXLilly
Summary: Beyond Birthday is a Clean Freak, Near had a goldfish, Mello is watching TV, and L is...well...we don't really know...Fluff, poking fun at yaoi, and sweet tales of everyone and anyone.
1. Justice Had Prevailed

When Light was bored, bad things happened, but this time no one would die. Not in front of L, no. He wouldn't dare take out the notebook.

Instead, as he looked around at the task force members who were also looking quite bored, he decided to go on YouTube. His mind went into full scale thinking process as he tried to think of something funny, but nothing came up. Would he search up a Britney Spears song just to annoy the task force? No, he had done that already.

Then, Light had an idea. He furiously typed in something and then hit the little 'enter' tab on the keyboard. The computer blinked and then the page finished loading. Light clicked on the small square that showed a second of the video and he turned on the volume.

Suddenly, an evil and manic laughter filled the room for at least a whole minute, and then the words "I am Kira!" soon followed. The task force jumped and rushed over to Light.

L entered the room with a piece of cake and walked over to Light's computer as well and asked, "Light, what are you watching? I thought you were busy with the Kira case. What is this nonsense?"

Light looked up at the great detective. "I'm watching me laugh like a mad man and announce I'm Kira." He replied simply.

"I knew you were Kira. Arrest him, Matsuda." L frowned and commanded the task force member.

Justice had prevailed, thanks to Youtube.


	2. L, Ryuzaki, What?

Light stared at L, who was calling himself Ryuzaki for security measures. He was supposed to be working on the Kira case, but now that this thought had occurred in his mind, he wouldn't continue working unless he got an answer that satisfied him.

Why was his name L? Who named their child L? Were L's parents insane at the time of his birth? Why would anyone give their child a letter for their name? At least it wasn't the letter P.

Finally, deciding he had enough pondering inside his mind with the little information he knew about L, he stood up and approached the young man, who was busy at his computer eating a slice of cake.

"L, may I ask you something?" Light asked.

"Light-kun, you just asked me a question, but yes, what is your next question?" The great detective turned toward Light with a serious look on his face.

"Why is your name L? Is that your real name? Or is Ryuzaki your actual name and your just playing with us?"

L blinked. "My, that's a lot of question. Every one in each sentence…But anyway, why are you wondering about my name?"

Light faintly smiled. Light had asked a question and L had responded with it to his own question. "I just wanted to know…that's all."

L nodded and smiled back. "L is my name, but it is an alias, just in case Kira gets a hold of us and questions us. You never know what Kira might do to gain information. As you can see, he's been pretty busy lately with weird killings."

"But why is your name L? Seriously! Do your parents have problems or something? 'Oh, yes, I'd like to name our son a letter!'" Light replied and tried to make his voice sound high-pitched, assuming L's mother had Light's high-pitched voice. This was entirely false, by the way. Why would anyone allow themselves to live if they had a high-pitched version of Light's voice? "I mean, c'mon! L? You've got to be kidding me! It's a freaking letter! If I had a son and wanted to name him an insane name, I'd name him Sue! And then he'd get bullied and meet me later in life and we'd get in a bar fight!" (A/N: Anyone get the reference?)

L sighed and brought his hand up to smack his forehead. Why did Light have to be so psychotic about this stuff?


	3. L vs Kira

Figuring out Light was actually Kira took a long time, more than it ever had for me to solve any other case.

But this wasn't just any other case, either. I was lied to, betrayed, and cheated on. Many thoughts went through me and each one of them involved either Light or Kira. But I knew without a doubt when the clues started coming together, I figured it out.

But why didn't I sentence Light sooner? I was childish. I would sometimes think that certain criminals did need to die. What good did they bring humanity? Did they help us? Did they ever do something good that would change the way we look at things?

No. And maybe that's why I didn't admit to everyone that I knew Light was Kira. A part of me thought he had the most brilliant plan ever. And he was cunning, too. Although, he did slip with that Lind L. Taylor thing, but I think any normal person might have done that, and Light was still a teen. He was experimenting with his prey like a cat does with a mouse or bird.

Yes, he was cunning alright. He fooled me many times, I have to admit. I was most certainly confused when Light started stuttering nonsense right in the middle of our holding him 'hostage'. Was that some kind of game to him? I really did think that the powers passed on and when they did so, that person would lose all memory of doing so, but how could you forget killing so many people and in such a cunning way?

There was no end to Light's charade, it seemed. But I eventually figured it out once I had received the notebook. Righting the name down, waiting 40 seconds, all that. I had to think about it for awhile, but I put the pieces together and it all made sense.

**Light was Kira. Kira was Light. Light Yagami.**

But what hurt me most was that he had Rem write my name down. I did tell him he had been my first friend, and I may have been about 90% certain that was true. I even saw the look on this face when I told him that. He went still and very quiet. I really did think I had gotten to him, and that he might have confessed. Since when did a killer such as Light have friends? Ha-ha.

…I was being sarcastic, but now that I realize it, Light had Misa. Misa really did love her. I could see it in her eyes every day when they spoke and even mentioning Light's name in her presence made her shine. Light had no idea how lucky he was. Misa may have acted the way she acted, and maybe she might have been a pain at times, but she did help out with the Kira case. And helping out Light, but still. I would be honored to have someone love me as much as Misa loved Light.

_And that's __**just it**__. Light had __**no idea**__ how __**lucky**__ he was._ He had a family who cared for him, and father who loved and protected him even at the cost of his life at the end, a 'girlfriend' who would do anything in her power to help and protect him…

And then he had me. And he was really lucky I didn't sell him out, but as I said before, I was childish. Light…Light, Light Light…A world without Light would be a dark world indeed. And it was true, crimes went down dramatically ever since Kira became known and criminals started dying left and right.

Light was also amazingly brilliant. Did I mention that before? He was cunning, yet cruel. He devised many schemes that many times resulted in death for his prey that got in his way. But in the end, all that scheming caught up with him and lead to his demise.

Power corrupts, as they say. Maybe it even corrupted me. I have told my share of lies, and it is true that I did do some crimes to gain knowledge about Kira, no matter how petty those crimes were, like taking Misa's cell phone. I lied, cheated, and stole…

Maybe, in the end, I was just like Kira. I did let a few people die to see what Kira would do next and see how Kira killed, letting them fall to gain my own wisdom. I have let people die who were in my hands, mostly criminals, but it was different with the Kira case.

Why am I always referring to Light as Light and Kira as Kira? Indeed, I am childish…Light Yagami.

(A/N: L rambles. Pardon its weird flow!)


	4. Turtles With FaceBook!

"Hey, Matt, you have a Facebook, right?" Mello asked, walking over to Matt, who was typing away at his computer, completely absorbed in World of Warcraft.

When Mello got to reply, he decided to ask again in another way. Smacking the gamers head, he snapped, "Yo, Matty! Earth to Matty…"

Matt swung his head around, a furious look on his face and then realized Mello was talking to him. "What's the matter, Mello?"

"Ugh, unplug your ears, stupid. I was wondering if you had a Facebook!" The blonde inquired again.

"Um, yeah, why?" Matt replied, opening a new tab and logging into his Facebook. "Did you want me to make you one?"

"No, let me see the keyboard…" Mello leaned forward, his blonde hair swaying, and typed in something on the 'Search User' part.

Matt groaned, rolled his eyes, and smacked his forehead. "Mello, just because LittleKuriboh said turtles have Facebook doesn't mean it's tr-" Matt stopped, wide-eyed, as he glanced at the screen again.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, idiot!" Mello spoke triumphantly, pointing at the screen. It showed an actual turtle on there, and there were a few members who had the word 'turtle' in their name.

"Whatever...baka." Matt glared at the blonde, closing out the tab and returning to his game.

(A/N: Complete Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series reference. Sorry if you don't get it…Search 'Turtles With Facebook' on Youtube!)


	5. Beyond Birthday CleanFreak

The only good thing about Beyond Birthday was that he was a clean freak. When other kids got in trouble for not cleaning up their rooms, Beyond was busy with schoolwork, locked up in his neat and tidy room. Kids would ask him why he was such a clean freak, and Beyond would simply reply that he hated messes. He could never find anything in them and he didn't like clutter.

Beyond would spend hours cleaning him room, making sure everything was in order, not a speck out of place. Afterwards, he would sneak to the kitchen to 'steal' a glass of strawberry jam, rewarding himself of his job well done.

He was even like a cat when he ate jam. He would dip his fingers in the jam and lick it off till his fingers were spotless and non-sticky. It was a wonder how he did it. Some even thought he had a cat's tongue. Beyond would lick the jar clean, reaching every spot and then saving the jar for later in case it could be used for something. Of course, he always had a spot in his room for the jam jars. He never just simply placed them wherever, even if it did concern his precious jelly.

Strangely enough, Beyond Birthday did in fact adopt a cat at one time. Yes, the infamous soon-to-be murder adopted a _**cat**_. This gave Near an excuse to finally hang out with Beyond, seeing as Near's room was cluttered with toys everywhere. Near would sit and play with Beyond's cat, nicknamed 'Strawberry', for hours, simply petting it and talking to Beyond Birthday about nothing in particular.

One day, Beyond had finally had enough of the cat hair and paw prints everywhere and promptly gave the feline to Near. This ended their daily discussions and Near became just another person in Beyond's eyes.

Soon after, Mello started requesting Beyond Birthday to clean his and Matt's room, even deciding to pay him for his service. Mello would complain about Matt leaving his junk food and trash everywhere, but most of the mess came from Mello's chocolate wrappers. But Beyond cleaned anyway, until a few days after his third cleaning session to find a fuming Matt hollering to Mello about him not being about to find his games since they were all put away. How was he supposed to find his games if they were stored away somewhere and not out in front of you?

So Beyond stopped cleaning their room.

But why did he have to settle for this room? L wondered as he set down his tea and slice of cake on his desk. What did L, the famous detective, do to disserve this?

The cups and plates had vanished from the room. Spots of spilled tea and coffee were mysteriously gone. There were no longer half eaten cakes littered about. Even the partially-sipped cups of tea had departed!

"Now, I wonder if there's any more tea left…?" L muttered under his breath, sighing. He was referring to his cup of tea he had left sitting out on his bookcase. It had been raspberry-flavored and L had been waiting for it to go cold.

"Beyond Birthday, you neat-freak…"


	6. Mogeta

"Uh, Mello? Might I ask what you're watching?" Matt asked the blonde, who was staring at the television set, as if in a trace.

Mello tilted his head, still staring at the TV, but replied, "Mogeta," He shot Matt a glance. "Why?"

Matt sighed and shook his head. "You've been reading way too much Fruits Basket, man."

Mello glared at him. "…Akito liked it…"

**(A/N: This is indeed a Fruits Basket reference! I'm sorry, these drabbles are getting way too short for my own good…)**


	7. Mello Is A RiceBall

"Mello, do you have a sixth sense?" Matt asked, looking over at the blonde, who was sitting on the couch, munching on chocolate.

Mello peered over at him, frowning. "Why do you ask that? A sixth sense does not make up for a total lack of common sense."

Matt could only chuckle as Mello still look confused.

00000

"Mello, if today was New Year's Eve, what would you say to me?" Matt asked a few hours later as the two boys were eating lunch outside.

"May you have good waves next year." Mello replied simply, wondering why Matt had asked him a stupid question like that.

Matt giggled at the confused look on Mello's face.

00000

"Dammit, that little albino freak got away! Matt, my spear! Get me my spear!" Mello snapped at Matt, who was out of breath from running all around Wammy's, looking for Near.

"Why…do you want…a…a freaking…spear?" Matt inquired, and then started giggling again.

00000

"But it was all Near's fault! He threw his Lego's at me and-" Mello stuttered, arguing with Roger.

"No, I don't believe you, Mello! How could he have done that when the door was closed? Go to your room, now! As punishment, you'll get bathroom duties this whole week! _**Now, Mello**_!" Roger shouted at Mello, who sighed and slammed his door shut on Roger's face.

Matt glanced up from his computer and asked, "What happened?"

"We have just witnessed a classic example of what I like to call misdirected rage. I believe the technical term is called 'being an ass'." Mello replied simply, sitting on his bed.

00000

"Perhaps if you'd just die, Mello, you'd be reincarnated as something more pleasant." Near informed him, stacking his dice quietly.

"You're the one with the messed up personality, dammit!" Mello hollered.

Matt, who was watching nearby, burst into laughter for the third time that week.

Mello whipped his head around, eyes on fire with rage. "What is so damn funny, Matt?" Then, his rage vanished for a split second as realization came over him, then he went back to full fury.

"Stop making me quote Fruits Basket, dammit!" Mello roared, whacking Matt on the head.

**(A/N: I had to do it. This idea popped in my head last night and I thought it was hilarious. Mello quoting Fruits Basket…the little Anime freak…)**


	8. Obvious Kira Sign Is Obvious

Light walked across the lawn toward the black notebook he had seen fall from what seemed like the sky. After searching for it for a few moments, he finally located it and walked over to it.

He picked it up, reading the cover. "Death…Note? As in a notebook of death?" Light sighed. This was ridiculous. He didn't have time for such foolish games. One of the boys must have 'dropped' it as a joke to see if anyone would pick it up.

Light quickly flipped through the black notebook and immediately came to a long list of rules. _'There are rules for this stupid thing?'_

Suddenly, he came to a small line in the rules, almost hidden at the bottom of all the large-print rules: 'If this is Light Yagami…You're screwed.'

"…Can't be me."

A few moments later, Light Yagami was seen walking home, the black notebook under his arm.

Even Kira ignores the most obvious of signs.

**(A/N: I randomly came across this idea real late at night and here it is. And Light, no, it is NOT a notebook of death. It is a notebook of all things cute and innocent~!)**


	9. Kira VS SpongeBob

Light: "I thought that I had everybody on my side! But I went and blew it, all sky high. And now she won't even spare a passing glance, all because I…wrote his now down!"

Misa: "When big L came 'roud just to put him down, Light turned into a clown!"

L: "And no girl ever wants to date with the fool who went and…Ripped his Death Note!"

Light: "I know I shouldn't write his name down, I shouldn't curse, but a heart attack feels so much worse! But winding up with Misa is a lot less fun than a bullet from a shotgun, or Near knowing he's won!"

Near: haha…

Light: "Now I've learned a rule I won't soon overlook, don't let Near steal your notebook. Be true to yourself, don't miss your chance and you won't end up like the fool…"

L: "Who…"

Misa: "Ripped…"

Near: "His…"

Light: "Death Note!"

**(A/N: I came up with idea while watching a Death Note AMV with this original song, "Ripped His Pants" on it, and immediately thought of this…Stupid, right?)**


	10. Kira VS Parody

**(A/N: We've reached Chapter 10! I'd love some reviews!)**

_Muahahaha!_

_Muahahaha!_

_Muahahaha!_

_Muahahaha!_

_Muahahaha!_

I wanna write their names down in my Death Note.

With blood, with ink, with pen and pencil, mascara, Oh!

All I do is just believe in the power of my Death Note.

And then I kill some criminals when I use my pen and paper.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh

Ain't no surprise, check out my Shinigami!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh

Ain't no surprise, check out my Shinigami!

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

No they can't beat my Kira Rage!

(I don't wanna be beaten.)

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

No they can't beat my Kira Rage!

(I don't wanna be beaten.)

Kuh-Kuh-Kuh-Kira Rage, Kuh-Kuh-Kuh-Kira Rage!

_Muahahaha!_

Kuh-Kuh-Kuh-Kira Rage, Kuh-Kuh-Kuh-Kira Rage!

_Muahahaha!_

My life is on the line, I gotta win!

They'll learn to run soon as they hear my creepy laugh (I'm Kira!)

My plan of a New World is not the same without a Death Note.

So since I have it now I better hurry and write the names down!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh

Ain't no surprise, check out my Shinigami!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh

Ain't no surprise, check out my Shinigami!

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

No they can't beat my Kira Rage!

(I don't wanna be beaten.)

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

No they can't beat my Kira Rage!

(I don't wanna be beaten.)

Kuh-Kuh-Kuh-Kira Rage, Kuh-Kuh-Kuh-Kira Rage!

_Muahahaha!_

Kuh-Kuh-Kuh-Kira Rage, Kuh-Kuh-Kuh-Kira Rage!

_Muahahaha!_

I will lose to Near and L.

Cause their Justice.

And I'm groovy with my Ryuk.

I'm not baggin'; I'm just hanging with my Shinigami.

Meet this chick with gothic clothing.

Treated me as if I were her lover.

And she's such a tool, such a tool,

Check my Death Note,

I can't write her name down!

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

No they can't beat my Kira Rage!

(I don't wanna be beaten.)

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

No they can't beat my Kira Rage!

(I don't wanna be beaten.)

Kuh-Kuh-Kuh-Kira Rage, Kuh-Kuh-Kuh-Kira Rage!

_Muahahaha!_

Kuh-Kuh-Kuh-Kira Rage, Kuh-Kuh-Kuh-Kira Rage!

_Muahahaha!_

**(A/N: I was listening to 'Brooklyn Rage', a parody by LittleKuriboh, based on the song 'Poker Face', by Lady Gaga. I had just finished watching the final Death Note episode, so my mind was in Death Note, and this came to mind….Like it? Note: This is completely 'sung' by Light Yagami, in case it wasn't obvious.)**


	11. Abridged Addict

"Mello, what's that you're downloading?" Matt questioned, poking Mello on his back.

Mello spun around, glaring at Matt. "Pokémon: The Abridged Series! Why, does that bother you?"

"Yes, yes it does. I think your taking this abridged addiction too far, Mells. If I had a cigarette for every time you've downloaded a new episode off of some Abridged, I'd be dead!"

"Your lame pun is no match for my Butterfree! Fear its doom and destruction! You, a pathetic mortal, are no match for Butterfree! It gives no one mercy, for it has no heart!" Mello spoke in a weird demonic voice, clearly enjoying his abridged quotes.

Matt sighed and shook his head. "Whatever you're smokin', stop."

**(A/N: I have this new addiction to Abridged Series. Recommend me some? Also, can anyone tell what Pokémon Abridged Series this comes from?)**


	12. The Goldfish

"We are gathered here today to bemoan the passing of…" L stated in an official-sounding voice, eyes closed in a solemn look. Popping one eye open, he glanced down at Near and waited for him to say something.

Seven year old Near glanced up at L, rubbing his teary eyes. "Optimus Prime, the goldfish..." He whispered, sniffing.

Twelve year old L nodded, continuing on with his speech. "He was a loveable and engaging goldfish, and we constantly took turns feeding him-"

"But Mello forgot to feed you one day and now look at you!" Snapped Near, pointing a pale-white finger at the snobby-looking blonde.

"It wasn't _my_ fault! Matty forgot to remind me it was my turn to feed the stupid thing!" Mello, eight years old, placed his hands on his hips, sticking out his tongue at Near.

"Now don't you place the blame on me, Melly! You kept shoving me out of our room to get you your precious chocolate!" The redheaded gamer, also eight years old, defended himself.

"Who cares about chocolate! Optimus Prime hated chocolate! Don't mention it at his funeral!" Near ordered, arms crossed across his chest.

"No he didn't, moron! He ate it when I gave him some!" Mello stuck his thumbs in his ear and wiggled his fingers at the albino.

"That's why he's **dead**! You can't give chocolate to **fish**!" Hollered Near, tears streaming down his pale face.

Mello snorted, a sly grin on his face. He raised his hands up to his face and examined his fingernails in boredom. "So what if I might have known that? That fish was beginning to look as pale as you, you albino freak."

"Mello, Near, please stop." L ordered them in a calm manner, grabbing a hold of both of their shirt collars before they could tear into each other.

"But it's his fault!" Mello and Near shouted in unison, each pointing at each other and looking at L. Which side would L take?

"You guys are all morons! C'mon, it's starting to rain, let's go inside…" Matt pointed toward the sky, which was beginning to grow more apparent of a storm coming.

"Yes, let's go, everyone…" L ordered them, pushing on their backs, herding them toward the great doors of Wammy's.

"Goodbye, Optimus. I'll miss you…" Near glanced back at the small dirt mound that concealed the fish. A few tears slid down his pale cheek, and then he turned back and walked inside.

**(A/N: Aww! Poor Near. T.T I came up with this idea suddenly and I had to write it down. Sweet, no?)**


	13. Wrong Name

'_This _is what summer vacation was all about' Matt thought as he lay, rather luxuriously, on the couch. The sun danced across him and he sighed. Why couldn't everyday be this perfect? Reaching over for his soda, he took a long sip, and placed the cup back down on the wooden table. Perfect. Perfect relaxation. Matt didn't want it to end at all. This was calm, peaceful, and-

CRASH

"Dammit! Matt, where the hell are you? Crap, you freaking forgot to buy some more chocolate, you dumbass! Crap! Dammit, Matt, get your ass off the couch and go to the freaking store. _**NOW**_!" Mello bellowed from the kitchen, followed by another loud crash. This one sounded awfully like a sickening crack of something being split in two. Great, was Mello destroying the cabinets…again?

Matt sighed. He didn't want to move. No, he refused. So what if Mello wanted chocolate? Couldn't he see that Matt was perfectly content on the couch, enjoying his summer and-

"Dammit! Dammit, Matt, I said get your freaking ass to the freaking store freaking now, dumbass! Or I swear, so help me if I get a hold of your Playstation, you're going to seriously freaking regret you ever ignored me!" Mello hollered again, sounding dead serious.

Matt yelped and jumped off of the couch, not wanted to spend another second ignoring Mello and his desperate…plea…for chocolate. Yeah, a _plea_…_right_…

"Okay, okay, I'm going! Geez, can't even spend a quite summer afternoon in p-" He whined, but stopped. Standing right in front of him was Mello. Eyes like bloody daggers, it seemed as if all hell itself was contained in one glare. His whole body was shaking in anger, and it looked as if you did **not** want to get on his bad side. Beyond Birthday didn't even look _this_ frightening when he was angry.

Matt flinched, whimpering like a hurt puppy. "I'm going, I'm going!"

"You better…"Mello whispered. It sounded like a death threat.

Matt fled around him and shut the door. Waiting until he knew he was out of hearing range, he whispered to himself, "I seriously wonder why he's called Mello…"

**(A/N: For some reason, all of my ideas seem to come to me late at night… Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this one, haha!)**


	14. Haha, Near, You Cheated!

"Haha, Near, you cheated!" Mello giggled, standing by the doorway and pointing at Near.

Near, who was sitting in his room surrounded by his tarot cards, jumped from surprise and glanced over at Mello, wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you want, Mello, and what are you talking about?" Near asked, twirling his white hair in his fingers and looking like he was showing no interest in the conversation.

"The fuuuture~!" Mello giggled, hiccupped, and walked away, his giggling growing fainter and fainter, yet Near could still hear it.

Near sighed, shook his head, and went back to stacking his tarot cards.

**(A/N: This was inspired by a tweet by 1kidsEntertainment. A…haha…yeah….)**


	15. Mello's Favorite Show

"Y cuando termine el verano, el amor que compartimos se desvanecen ..." The woman on the television set whispered to the handsome man, their hands clasped together and their fingers intertwined.

Mello sat on the couch, sobbing like a baby, his focus and attention glued to the show. He held a tissue in his hand and kept blowing his nose in it.

Suddenly, Matt walked into the room and gasped. "Mello…you're not…don't tell me you're…"

Mello furiously whipped his head around and hushed Matt, and then whipped his head back to the television set.

"…You're watching soap operas? God, you are such a girl…" Matt groaned, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Shut up, asswipe!" Mello snapped, throwing wadded-up chocolate wrappers at the gamer and then going back to his favorite show.


	16. Shot

"Hey, Matt, look. This guy was shot 21 times and lives to tell the tale!" Mello hollered out to Matt. They were both in the computer room at Wammy's, and Mello was currently using one to check the news. Matt, on the other hand, was playing World of Warcraft.

Rolling his eyes, Matt sighed. "That's _impossible_. No one can do that, Mells."

"C'mere! Read this!" Mello got up from his seat and shoved Matt toward the screen that featured the news article.

"Holy crap…That's amazing…" Matt whispered, totally shocked. Then, suddenly feeling competitive, he blurted out, "I bet I can be shot more times and live! How about that, Mello?"

Mello grinned, glancing down at Matt. "Haha, I'd like to see you try!"

"No, really! It'll be like a movie set. I'm the bad guy and the cops are trying to capture me! See, I did something really bad, but I knew that what I did was good! But anyway, they'll shoot me, and I'd fall to the ground. After a few seconds, I'd get back up and laugh at them while they stare at me with this stupid look of surprise on their faces! Wouldn't that be awesome, Mello?"

Mello chuckled. "Only you could play out something like that. But yes, I'd love to see you try. And I'd be right by your side, making sure you **did** actually make it…"

Little did they know…

**(A/N: Yep! True story! Go and Google it! I saw the headlines and instantly thought of this! Hope you liked it~)**


	17. Prank'd

"Matt!" Mello screamed, bursting through the door and standing in the doorway, hands on his hips and looking furious.

Matt jumped, pausing his video game, wondering what had caused Mello to get angry.

"You better hope that little albino freak was lying, or so help me…" Mello stalked over to Matt and grabbed his shirt collar.

Matt was totally confused. What had Near done this time? Had he stolen another chocolate bar? Cause last time that had happened, Mello had beaten him to a pulp before Roger had finally separated them. Surely Near wouldn't do _that_ again.

"He said that you two had started dating. I thought you were into chicks, dude. Seriously! And going behind my back and confessing your love to Near? You better tell me damn straight that he was lying!" Mello glared furiously at Matt, his teeth clenched.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about? Me and Near aren't **dating**! That little twerp is lying! You gotta believe me, Mello!" Matt stuttered, hoping Mello _did_ believe him.

Mello stared into Matt's eyes. They weren't blinking when Matt had said that him and Near were dating…So it _**was**_ a joke…That damn Near…

"I am so getting him back for this…" Mello muttered, letting go of Matt's shirt and started pacing around the room.

Suddenly, they both heard a soft chuckle coming from the hallway. Mello glanced up and ran towards the door and peeked out into the hallway, getting there just in time to see the back of Near's head turning a corner into another hallway.

**(A/N: Yeah. Something I wrote randomly. Really weird. So, Near plays **_**those**_** kinds of pranks, eh? Haha…By the way, I'm getting ideas for future stories on my other fanfics stories, so don't worry. I'm tight on time right now, plus school is starting again soon. -.-" I may or may not be suffering writer's block….hehe….)**


	18. Cherry Pie Hot

"**Fuck, that's hot!" **

Mello rolled his eyes, turning his head toward the kitchen. That cuss could only come from Matt, his roommate and best friend.

"What's the matter?" Mello called out; setting down his magazine (he had a thing for Heidi Montag and yuri.) he was reading, he stood up and went over to the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe. He smirked and chuckled when he saw Matt.

"Ow, ow, owww! It's freaking **hot**!" Dancing around the room, Matt was fanning his open mouth with his free hand. In the other, he held a plate of a half-eaten fruit pie.

Rolling his eyes again, the blonde took the plate away from Matt and went over to the fridge, handing him a glass of cold water. Matt snatched it from Mello's hands and gulped it down. Finally, he could speak.

"I grabbed a fruit pie from the box and put it in the microwave, and took it out, but when I ate it, it was **hot as **_**hell**_…dammit!" Shaking his head, Matt sighed, and then glanced up at Mello, waiting for him to comfort the redhead, or act all surprised that the cherry pie was burning hot.

Instead, Mello burst into laughter, and bonked Matt on the head with his fist. Walking over to the counter, Mello flipped over the little box for the pie and read the instructions: "Caution: Pie may be HOT. Handle with care."

Glancing up at Matt, he sighed. "Fucktard…"

**(A/N: Yeah. I'm eating one right now, and I only took a little bite, and it was hot. Take note: "half-eaten fruit pie". Yes, Matt ate half of it, while it was scolding hot.)**


End file.
